Drunk
by Criminal-Twilight-Minds
Summary: Several chapters about a drunk Bella. Rated T because I wasn't sure. Canon couples and involves the whole Cullen family. Just something I wrote to occupy myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters.

 **This is just a short FF (A few chapters) that I wrote and thought some of you may appreciate. Let me know how you like it and if you want more chapters in the future.**

 **-A xx**

 **Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

I walked into Jessica's large house where music played and people were walking around, drinking, dancing and talking. The party was bigger than she originally told us. Rosalie and Alice were by my side; Edward, Emmett and Jasper were a few steps behind us. "Whoa." Alice scoffed, "Go big or go home."

Jasper snickered and put his arms around her waist momentarily, kissing her hair.

"Em, you got the blood?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Emmett smirked at him.

"Bella!" Jessica said loudly and enthusiastically, "Hey guys! I'm so glad you could all make it. Come on." I stumbled slightly as she unexpectedly grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

We were all handed drinks that I knew were vodka. They were those red cups you only really saw in movies, perfect to hide the red that the blood would make the vodka. Emmett cleared his throat to get his siblings attention and subtly slipped in a few drops of blood, making it possible for them to drink the alcohol.

"Bella, you're not having too much tonight." Edward said quietly.

"I didn't realise you owned her…" Rosalie said snidely.

"Can you not be a bitch for one night, please?" He hissed.

She rolled her eyes and was pulled to the dance floor swiftly by a few popular girls from school. I don't think she had ever talked to them before, but a party was a party.

"Does Charlie know you're here tonight?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I live with you now…" I smiled at him.

"I know; I'm not drunk yet. But he's a cop. What if the party gets busted?"

"Then that will be one unhappy Charlie." I shook my head. "Do Carlisle and Esme know we're here?"

"Ah…if they ask you, we were in Seattle watching a movie." Alice said.

"What if they ask which movie?"

"Mother Murder."

"That sounds cool, can we see that?" I asked.

"Not tonight." Alice laughed.

After a long while, I was very drunk. It wasn't often I did this; I hardly ever did this…actually. This was the second time I have ever had alcohol in my life, to be honest. I wouldn't tell Edward that, though. I had more than he liked. He tried to stop me a few times throughout the night but Rosalie or Alice would swoop in and ask me if I liked being his property. Edward had more than he would have liked himself to have, too.

I was sitting in his lap on one of Jessica's many couches, in a slightly heated make out session.

I heard Emmett whistle at us, "Careful Edward, you're getting handsy."

"Shut up." I said to him passive aggressively between kisses. There was a lot of tongue tonight, something that Edward almost never let me or himself use, "It's too dangerous", "I don't want to hurt you" etc.

I heard both Jasper and Emmett laugh and they were joined by Rosalie and Alice after a few seconds. "Yeah, ride that pony." Rosalie said. She was definitely drunk.

As the night went on, the drinks kept coming and we all had too much to drive. We had to resort to calling Carlisle and Esme. This was not something I was looking forward to.

* * *

I woke up with the biggest pounding headache I had ever experienced. There was a terrible taste in my mouth and as soon as I sat up, I was sick. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom, throwing up. I felt cold hands pull my hair back and tie it up into a messy bun. When I flushed the toilet and sat on the ground with my back against the wall, I saw Edward smiling at me. "Serves you right."

"How mad are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"Furious. They won't speak to any of us about it until you are present for the conversation, though."

"Shit." I sighed.

"I don't think it's in your best interest to swear in Esme's home right now. After last night, she might kick us all out. She threatened me with calling Charlie, threatened _me_!"

"Please tell me she didn't."

"I convinced her not to after several apologies."

"Thank you." I said quietly, closing my eyes and resting my head on the wall.

He shook his head, "Come on, let's go downstairs and get you some water and aspirin."

I nodded, "Okay." He held his hand out to me and I took it, standing up with his help. He walked a step ahead of me down the staircase and through the living room.

"Hey Bella—"

"No." I shook my head, cutting Emmett off.

"I was just going to ask if you ended up getting laid…"

I turned around and stared at him. I motioned to myself, "This is your fault."

"It is not. I told you to stop."

"Bullshit." I scoffed.

"Bella." Carlisle said sternly.

"I am so sorry." I said to him and Esme, looking at their disapproving and disappointed faces.

"Whoa, you look terrible." Rosalie said as she walked in.

"I feel terrible." I nodded.

"Here." Edward handed me the glass and medication. I took them, thanked him and popped the pills.

"I think I'm still drunk…" I said quietly.

Emmett and Jasper broke into laughed, "I don't doubt it." Emmett shook his head. Alice and Rosalie held their laughs back and settled for amused smirks.

"Alice, you said you wouldn't let this happen."

"Oh hun, I was worse than you at that party. I just sober up faster."

I laughed although I didn't really find that comment that funny and I sat down, "Okay, scold your hearts out." I looked at Carlisle and Esme.

Esme looked at her husband, "She's still drunk."

"To be honest, I didn't even know that was possible…" Jasper shook his head, "But you were drinking til the early hours. I'm surprised you're up this early."

"What time is it?"

"6 am." Alice said.

"Oh my god." I looked at Edward, "Why did you let me up this early."

"I thought you wanted to be up…"

"When in my life have I ever been up before 7 am? 9 am on weekends?" My phone started ringing and I winced at the loud unexpected noise. My soon-to-be siblings laughed again.

"No." I picked up Jacob's call.

He laughed, "You okay Bells?"

"It's 6 am Jacob."

"Did I wake you?"

"…No."

"I was just checking in…Charlie said there was a party last night and you weren't answering his calls so he asked me to try."

"Charlie didn't call me…" I said, "Oh…wait, he might have."

"So you were at the party?"

"Don't tell him. Whatever you do, do not tell him. I am going to get enough shit here."

"Carlisle and Esme?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He laughed, "Put me on speaker, I want to hear!" He joked.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, what do I tell Charlie?"

"That I was sleeping and that I wasn't at the party."

"Okay, sure thing Bells, but you've got to lie for me in the future."

"Deal. Thank you, I owe you one."

"Recover from that intense hangover I'm sure you have."

"Bye." I hung up and put the phone on the table.

"Whoa, the dog is actually lying for you?" Rosalie asked.

"His name is Jacob and yes, because he is a good friend."

She nodded, "He doesn't just want to get into your pants or anything."

"Edward did last night. Where did those hands get to, bro?" Emmett smirked at him.

"One more word and I will kill you." Edward said to him.

"Seriously man, that's not cool." Jasper said to him quietly, "At least wait for Carlisle and Esme to not be around."

I glanced at the two parental guardians in the house. Carlisle was pinching the bridge of his nose and Esme was staring at Edward with a suspicious and warning look in her eyes.

"I didn't fuck her." Edward held his hands up in defence, looking back at Esme.

"So tell me Bella, what is it like to lose your virginity before marriage?" Alice asked in a mocking tone.

"I didn't." I shook my head, "I'm a good girl, Alice."

Jasper and Emmett both broke into laughed, "Yeah, remember when you tried to steal Edward's virginity?"

"I did not!" I said in a stressed voice, "Stop making me sound like a bad person in front of his parents."

Edward laughed, "You tried last night, my love. Several times."

I looked at him in disbelief before dropping my head into my hands, "I hate drunk Bella." My voice was muffled.

"I think I like drunk Bella better than sober Bella." Rosalie said.

"Thank you. That was very uplifting." I said, looking at her.

She smirked back at me, "Joking."

Emmett laughed, "Hey Bella, do you think—"

"When I am a newborn, I am going to rip you into tiny pieces." I cut him off.

Alice scoffed, "Violent…"

"I hate my life." Esme breathed without thinking.

"Oh, thanks mum." Emmett said sarcastically, "I always knew you loved us."

"Tell us how you really feel." Jasper said quietly.

"Yeah, why don't you—"

"Oh my god! Stop!" Esme cut Alice off, "You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"I am 99 per cent sure you did." Rosalie nodded.

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation.

"If that is not a vampire at 6:30 in the freaking morning, I am going to hurt someone." I said as Edward stood up.

I couldn't hear him answer the door or talk. My ears were too weak for that. After a few seconds, I heard Angela apologising as she and Edward approached the room.

"Really Angela, it's not a problem." He said kindly.

"Are you hungover too?" I asked her as soon as she was in my view.

"Extremely, and I am also homeless…" She looked around the room, "Hi Doctor and Mrs Cullen…"

"Hi..." The said at the same time.

"Yeah…Angela got kicked out so she's going to crash in the spare room. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Esme shook her head.

Edward motioned for Angela to follow him and they went upstairs.

"Poor thing." Alice said.

"I feel like I am going to be homeless soon too…" I said quietly. I didn't mean to say it aloud.

Carlisle looked at me pointedly, "Bella, we're not going to kick you out."

"Do you really think that low of us?" Esme asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"No." I shook my head, "But I like…messed up."

"You are a teenager who got drunk at a party." Esme shook her head, "It's not that messed up."

"And this is why you're my favourite parents." I said to them.

"How many parents do you have?" Jasper asked.

"Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Harr—"

"5." I stopped short of finishing Harry's name. Sometimes I forgot that he was gone. They noticed and the room fell quiet until Edward walked back in.

"She literally fell asleep straight away."

I nodded as he sat down, "What's going—oh…sorry Bella."

I shook my head, "Not your fault."

"Victoria wouldn't have been around if we caught her."

"Shh." I held my finger up to my lips, "Angela's here." I knew he wouldn't give in easily if we argued about it. He would be convinced that it was his fault and we'd both feel guilty.

"Okay, time for a lecture." Carlisle said, sitting forward. They all groaned in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

It had been a week since the party and the lecture. I was spending the weekend with Carlisle and Esme as Edward and his siblings went on a hunting trip up near the border. Edward was hesitant to go but I convinced him that I would be fine. Thank god he couldn't read my mind, because Jacob and his pack were having a party on the reservation tonight and I was invited. I just had to find a way around Carlisle and Esme.

Angela had gone back home after her parents forgave her, although she was grounded for months and wasn't to have anyone over or leave the house unless it was for school. Carlisle and Esme didn't know that, so maybe I could just tell them that I was staying at Angela's.

"Hey Carlisle, Esme, do you mind if I stay at a friend's tonight?"

"…Which friend?" Esme asked.

"Jessica." I went with a safer option. If I texted her and asked her to cover me if they called then she would.

"Ah yes, the one you got drunk with last weekend…" Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"I'll be good, I promise."

They looked at each other briefly, "Okay, but if we find out that you're lying or you're drinking again, you are never leaving this house again." Esme said.

I nodded, "Thank you." I went upstairs quickly and packed a bag with different clothes as I got changed into sensible ones. Jacob said that they always got dressed up for it just for fun.

I went downstairs with my bag, "Bye."

"Do you want us to drive you?" Esme asked.

"Uh…no, it's fine. Thanks though." I couldn't believe they were buying this. I texted Jessica as I walked out.

" _Cover for me please? If Carlisle or Esme call, I'm at your house and we are watching movies."_

" _Done. Have fun… ;)"_ She texted back as I got into my truck. I smiled to myself and turned the key, driving down the long driveway. I double checked behind me to make sure they weren't conveniently leaving at the same time as me.

I drove to the reservation at a legal pace and turned onto the road across the treaty line. It was almost non-existent now, the wolves were allowed wherever they wanted and the vampires were allowed to go wherever they wanted except for actually on the reservation grounds. They wouldn't be able to get me if they did find out anyway.

"Bella!" Jacob greeted me with a large smile and a hug, "You brought clothes?"

"Yeah." I held my bag up, "Carlisle and Esme think I'm at Jessica's so I couldn't come in these."

He nodded, "You can get changed in my room."

"Cool." I nodded and walked in, "Hi Billy." I smiled as I walked passed. Was he cool with the party? Did he know?

"We're going out to eat with the pack." I heard Jacob say as I closed Jacob's door. Liar, just like me.

I got changed quickly, brushed my hair out again and walked back out with my bag. "Bye." I smiled at Billy again.

"Have fun." He nodded.

Jacob and I walked outside and I threw my bag into my truck before getting on the back of Jacob's motorcycle. Sam's place wasn't far, but it was far to walk in this cold weather.

"Hey Jake! Bella!" Jared greeted us enthusiastically as we walked in.

"Bella." Emily smiled and walked over, hugging me. I returned her smile and the hug. "I'm so glad you could come, we need more girls around here."

I laughed, "I'm always up for a party."

"I'm surprised you're allowed to party." Paul joked.

"Actually, she's not." Jacob said to him, flicking his ear. He grabbed two beers and handed me one. I thanked him and opened the bottle of Rolling Rock.

"Bella, running wild with the wolves." Kim smiled as she walked over and hugged me.

"Let's just hope the vamps don't find out…"

I got my phone out of my pocket as it buzzed.

"Edward?" Jacob asked as I let a frustrated sigh escape me.

I shook my head, "Carlisle making sure I got to Jessica's house okay…" Jacob laughed and sat down beside Sam. I sat down beside him and went to put my phone away before it buzzed again, "Oh for the love of—this is Edward."

" _Trip cut short, will be home in about 2 hours."_

"Shit." I said as I texted him back the fake "Okay!"

"What?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head, "He's coming back early with his family and they'll be back in 2 hours."

"Want me to take you home?"

"No." I declined, "He'll deal with it."

"Rebellious." Seth smirked, "Love it."

"You're drinking too?" I asked him as he and Leah sat down.

"Yeah girl; I already had 3."

"When you lose count, that's when you stop." Leah said to him.

"How many have you had?" Paul smirked at her.

"I lost count…but I'm older than him." She was drunk; she hadn't thrown a single glare at me since she came into the room.

* * *

I lost count of how many drinks I had too, but it was a lot more than I had planned. This was going to bite me in the arse.

I ended up crashing on Sam and Emily's couch. Jacob stayed there too, but he slept on the floor. Several of the wolves did.

I woke up in the late morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up and stretched out, putting my hand over my throbbing head, another impressive hangover.

"Good morning." Jacob smirked at me, "How's' your head?"

"Why would you let me drink that much?" I asked him.

He laughed, "It was fun to get you drunk."

I sighed, "Edward's going to kill me."

"You said he'll deal with it last night." Paul smirked at me.

"Yeah well I was very happy and not thinking last night." I picked up my phone and saw several missed calls and texts from Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

"You hungry?" Emily asked with a sympathetic smile as she gave me a glass of water and aspirin.

"I should get home." I said, taking the pills, "Thanks."

She nodded and took the glass back to the kitchen. I stood up, "Thanks for entertaining me and getting me drunk last night guys."

"Any time." Jared waved as I walked out the door.

"Bells, wait up." Jacob called as he caught up to me, "Jump on."

"I can walk, Jake." I smiled.

"It's raining and I need to get home anyway. Billy is going to interrogate me."

I laughed and got on the back of his motorcycle. When he got to his house, I walked to my truck, "See you." I waved as Jacob walked to the house.

"Bye Bells."

I got in my truck and took a deep breath before starting it up and driving back home. It seemed like a very short drive.

I walked up to the house and Edward opened the door before I was up the steps. "Jessica was out of town this weekend and you didn't answer my calls or anyone else's calls. You were with the wolves, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was." I admitted.

"Carlisle and Esme are furious." Alice said as she walked down the stairs and I walked out of the foyer.

"Great." I sighed and walked to the living room to face the lecture and punishment.

"What did I say?" Esme asked as soon as I walked in.

"Honestly, I don't remember." I shook my head.

Emmett laughed, "You're hungover again? You are the bomb, girl."

"Em." Rosalie hushed, trying to keep her amused smile back.

"I told you that if you were lying to us or drinking then you were never leaving this house again."

"Guess who isn't leaving the house again." Carlisle shot me a fake smile.

"Me…" I said quietly. Jasper failed to hold his laugh back this time.

"Jasper." Esme warned.

"Sorry, sorry." He tried to stop the laughter.

"How stupid can you be?" Edward asked me.

"I don't understand why this is so bad." I shook my head. "Every human experience, remember?"

"Not ones that risk your life."

"Oh my god." I rolled my eyes, "I was on the reservation, surrounded by my friends that are very protective and I was completely safe."

"Surrounded by mutts." Rosalie corrected, "That doesn't sound very safe to me."

I took a deep breath to keep myself from speaking rudely to her, "They wouldn't hurt me. They exist to protect me…"

"From us…" Alice said.

"From vampires that feed off humans." I said quietly.

"I've done that before." Rosalie said casually, "We all have…except for Carlisle."

"We're not proud of it, Rosalie." Esme said quietly.

Rosalie scoffed, "I am. You can't seriously tell me that you never even considered draining Charles."

"Yes, I considered it. I went to his house and watched him for a while before deciding against it. That doesn't mean anything."

She smirked, "It means you were a bad bitch."

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned.

"I'm just saying…I'm sure Edward doesn't regret it either. He killed criminals; he saved more lives than he took."

"I didn't need to kill them to do that…" Edward said quietly.

"Well this conversation has taken a turn that I do not like." Alice shook her head.

"Yeah." Emmett nodded in agreement.

"…Bella, did you sleep at Jacob's last night?" Jasper asked me, taking the conversation back.

"No." I shook my head.

"We'd you stay?" Alice asked.

"…Sam's." I mumbled.

"Oh, with several wolves, I'm assuming. That is _so_ much better." Edward said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Relax, it's not like a fucked anyone."

"When people say that, it's usually after they've fucked someone…" Rosalie said.

"Not a slut, Rosalie." I said as I walked back out of the room.

"I didn't say you were." She called after me, "Bella!"

"Nope." I walked up the staircase without turning back.

* * *

I had a quick shower and sat on the bed for a few minutes before a small knock startled me. "Yes?" I sighed.

Esme walked in and closed the door behind her. She took a breath and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside me, "Look, I get it. You want to have your teenage days and do dangerous things and "live it up" while you still can, but I don't think doing it out of the house is a very good idea. If you want to have a few drinks sometimes and play loud music and party with Alice or Rosalie or even Emmett and Jasper, then you can do that, I'm sure they'll always be up for it. But Carlisle and I just aren't comfortable with you drinking so much that you don't remember a thing outside of the house. It poses a lot of risk to your life, our secret, your—"

"Your secret? That's why you're all reacting so exaggeratedly? I can keep my mouth shut, Esme."

"I know you can…when you're sober. I can admit that I've almost blown it for myself once when I was having a night out with Alice and Rosalie the last time we went to London. Almost gave it all away to some sober guy who was trying to pick us up. It was not fun to return home that night and have Carlisle know about it because of Edward…but Carlisle was right to tell me that it was too dangerous for us to get drunk in public." She paused and looked at me, expecting some response that I was not going to give right now, "I think you need to limit yourself, though. No one wants to wake up with this hangover every time they drink." She smirked at me.

I snickered and shook my head, "Just another human thing."

She smiled at me, "You're going to be one of us eventually, Bella. After your wedding and your honeymoon. It will happen."

"I'm not worried about it." I dismissed what I knew she was going to get to next.

"Okay." She nodded, "But maybe keep the drinking to a minimum outside of this house."

I nodded, "Mmhmm."

She gave me an unsure look before she kissed my forehead and walked back out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

Carlisle and Esme had decided to go to Seattle tonight and invited everyone. I declined but encouraged Edward to go. He hesitated before Rosalie and Alice pulled him out the door. Emmett and Jasper both stayed home too. I sat in the living room and read my book while they played their video games. After a while, I heard the video game stop and the room fell into complete silence for a few minutes before I finally looked up from my book to see them both sitting across from me on the other couch, staring.

"What?" I asked.

They both smirked, "Want to have some fun?" Emmett asked.

"Depends on what you define as fun…"

"Truth or dare and vodka." Jasper said.

"Yes. I do want to have some fun." I nodded and put my book down.

They both laughed, "You're going to be an alcoholic." Jasper nodded as Emmett stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah well, what can you do? It's fate."

He laughed again and Emmett walked back in with 3 glasses and two bottles. One that was clearly the vodka and another smaller one that I assumed held blood. He poured the glasses and smirked at me as he handed me the glass with no blood.

I smiled, "Thanks."

He gave Jasper one and sat down with his back at Jasper's side, "So Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I sighed. I hated picking dare with these two; they were so mean with it.

"You have to pick dare sometime, you know. You only get two truths in a row before you have to choose dare." Jasper said.

"And I am choosing truth." I said to him.

"Have you ever used a vibrator?"

"Oh Emmett, you're going to need to get me a lot more drunk to hear the answer to that question."

"So it's a yes?" He laughed. I nodded and drank down half the glass of vodka.

"Jazz, truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you…to call Alice, put her on speaker and Emmett and I will stay quiet and you start talking dirty to her."

"Oh!" Emmett laughed, "Yes Bella, this is why you're my favourite sister."

Jasper sighed, "Can I do this in a different room?"

"No, I want to hear." I smirked.

"But Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie are with her…"

I nodded, "That is sort of the point."

He shook his head and got his phone out, "You will pay for this." He called Alice and put it on speaker, placing it on the table, "Just shut up and don't make a sound."

"Hey Jazzy." Alice answered in a happy tone, "Everything okay?"

He glanced at me before looking back at the phone, "It would be a lot better if you were here…"

"What?" I could hear the smile in her voice, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing compared to what I could be doing to you right now."

"Uh Jazz…yeah they all heard that…"

"They're not invited."

"Oh god, please stop. Rosalie and Edward are laughing at me and Carlisle and Esme look disgusted."

"They will be even more disgusted when you get back."

"Okay…I'm about to hang up."

"Bella, can I stop now?" He asked me. I thought about it before nodding and Emmett and I broke into laugher.

"Why is Bella deciding—you're playing truth or dare, aren't you? Bella dared you to call me and talk dirty?"

"Sorry Alice…and Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Edward."

"No problem." Rosalie called into the phone, laughing, "We'll get her home soon Jazz, don't you worry."

Jasper laughed and shook his head at me, "Edward, just so you know, Bella is going to pay for this."

"I would appreciate if you didn't kill her. I kind of enjoy her existence."

"Do you though? Because she has to use a vibrator…" Emmett smirked at me.

"Emmett!" I yelled at him.

"Oh god…that was on speaker." Alice said, "Carlisle and Esme heard it."

"Oh, fucking hell Emmett."

"Still on speaker, Bella." Edward said, "Watch your language."

"Okay…bye." I went to hang up from across the table but Emmett grabbed my arm.

"Wait. Hey Rose, you got something Bella can use tonight?"

"Oh my god! Shut up you dick!" I yelled at him. Jasper was in hysterics.

"Bella." Esme warned over the phone.

I made a fake crying sound, "I'm going to go kill myself now."

"I appreciate your existence, ignore Emmett…" Edward said, an awkward edge to his tone.

"I don't appreciate my existence right now at all." I shook my head.

"This was a good idea." Emmett nodded.

"I am about to throw this vodka in your face." I said before I realised that Carlisle and Esme were listening, "I mean…water. I'm about to throw this water that I have been drinking all night in your face."

Jasper and Emmett broke into heavy laughter.

"Damn it Bella." Edward said aggressively.

"Hey, I'm not drunk. I'm only on my second glass."

"Well stop drinking it." He said.

"…Sorry, I don't have that kind of will power."

"Bella—"

"Bye guys." Jasper cut him off, "Can't wait to see you, Alice." He joked.

She laughed, "Shut up."

He hung up and smirked at me, "You're in trouble…"

"No, Esme said that she would prefer I had a few drinks here than too many in public. This is what she wanted."

"It's not what Carlisle or Edward want." Emmett laughed. "Did you hear Carlisle curse?"

"No." I gave him a confused look.

"Hey swore when you said vodka."

"Shit." I laughed and shook my head. "This is your fault. You better take some of the blame."

"How much do you want to bet that they're on their way back now?" Jasper asked.

Emmett snickered, "50."

"Deal." Jasper texted Alice. After a few seconds, he held his hand out to Emmett, "Pay up. They're coming."

"Bella, have another drink." Emmett said after laying the 50 dollar note in Jasper's hand.

"No thank you." I shook my head.

"Come on, how about a few shots?"

"You are trying to get me drunk, Emmett."

"I am." He nodded, "Now how about shots? 10 of them."

"4."

"6." Jasper compromised.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. 6 shots."

Emmett jumped up to get 3 shot glasses. They were going to have 6 shots each as well. This was not going to go down well for me at all.

"Okay Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare." He nodded.

"I dare you to call Rosalie and tell her that you're going to Denali after Tanya called you for a booty call."

"She will kill me. Literally kill me."

"You can't back out. Have it on speaker for Bella."

Emmett shook his head and got his phone out, dialled her number and put his phone on the table at the same time as hitting the speaker button. "Hey babe." She answered. "You're on speaker."

"Great, you can all know at the same time. Sorry for the short notice but I'm going up to Denali."

"…What? Why? What did Jasper do?"

"Nothing, Tanya called for a booty call."

She laughed, "I swear to god if this isn't a dare I am going to rip you to pieces."

"It's a dare." Jasper said quickly, "Don't rip him to pieces, he's about to ask Bella truth or dare."

"Keep us on. I want to hear." Alice said.

"Oh god." I dropped my head back, "This wasn't in the job description."

"What?" Emmett started laughing.

I laughed too, "I have no idea what I meant by that."

"Guys, we're really drunk right now." Jasper said quietly.

"Jazz! They're still on the phone!" I stressed.

"Bella—"

"Shh." Rosalie cut Esme off, "I want to hear Bella's truth or dare."

"Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett asked me.

"Truth." I said quickly.

"Oo, you have to choose a dare next." Jasper smirked at me.

"I'm hoping Edward will be back by then…"

"We're still another hour away. We drove, remember?" Rosalie asked.

"Shit…"

"Bella!" Esme scolded in a frustrated voice. "My god…"

"I'm sorry, I can't stop myself." I admitted.

"Are you sure you don't want to choose dare?"

"Can you tell me both and then I choose?"

"I don't know, can I Jasper?"

"Nope." He shook his head, "Choose now."

I sighed, "Fine. Truth."

"Remember, it's against the rules to lie…what was your first thought when you first saw Carlisle?"

"No." I dropped my head in my hands.

"What was it, Bella?" Emmett smirked.

"He's listening!"

"He won't take it to heart…" Jasper said.

"I am not answering that."

"Is it positive or negative?" Emmett asked.

"That depends on your opinion of the thought."

"Just say it." Jasper rolled his eyes.

I pouted and spoke quietly, "I thought he looked like a god and he was hot…"

They all broke into laughter. Despite my quiet voice, they all heard it on the other end.

"I am so over this game." I said in an embarrassed voice.

"Oh Bella, that's my father." Edward mocked.

"Shut up! That's not fair, he's a vampire. Every human thinks that anyway…about all of you."

"But they're not all dating his children." Rosalie laughed.

"I suddenly don't feel very safe in my own home…" Carlisle said.

"No." I dropped my head into my hands, "I'm sorry Carlisle."

"Please, that's a compliment." Alice laughed. "Esme is shaking her head right now, though."

"Sorry Esme…"

"As long as you didn't think anything inappropriate…" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Gross…Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He smirked.

"How far do you think I could get in my truck before Carlisle gets back here?"

"Not very far." He laughed. I groaned and lay down on the couch I was on.

"Jazz, truth or dare?"

"Ah…truth."

"Have you ever been attracted to Rosalie at all?"

"God no." He shook his head.

Rosalie scoffed, "Gee, thanks."

"That would be like Bella being attracted to Carlisle…disgusting."

"Stop!" I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and laughed with Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. I thought I could even hear Edward chuckle.

"Bella, dare or dare?" Jasper wriggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, let me think. Dare?"

"I dare you to skull the rest of this vodka bottle. There's still half in there."

"No!" Esme, Carlisle and Edward all said at the same time.

"Hmm, sorry guys, but I already said it and she can't back out."

"I hate you." I said. "I really, literally hate you. Like, if you were human and I was in a room with you, Hitler and Bin Laden and I had two bullets, I would shoot you twice kind of hate you."

"Oh, that's intense." He smirked at me.

"I cannot even handle the hate I am holding—"

"We get it, you hate him. Now drink up." Emmett gave me the bottle. I stared at it for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and started skulling the vodka. "Yeah, you go girl. You're actually doing really well…" He laughed with Jasper.

"Oh no." Alice said quietly.

A few minutes passed before I finished and put the bottle down. I passed out almost instantly.

* * *

I came to very late in the afternoon. "Carlisle! She's awake!" I heard Alice yell. I knew I was still on the couch.

"Bella? Hey, look at me." Carlisle said quietly. I struggled to open my eyes, I felt extremely sick. "You need to sit up, okay?"

"Why?" I asked as he pulled me up.

"You have mild alcohol poisoning. Carlisle took a blood sample to test while you were out. We had to have at least 2 people around you at all times to make sure your heart was regular and still beating and to make sure you didn't have obstructed breathing or choke on your vomit." Edward explained.

"That's disgusting…" I said quietly.

"It hasn't happened, thankfully." Rosalie said. "Jasper's in trouble."

"I didn't know this would happen." He said weakly, "I'm so sorry Bella."

"I said I wanted to have fun. I had it." I said to him.

"I don't think alcohol poisoning is fun…we're really sorry." Emmett said.

I hadn't noticed the IV drip beside me until now. I looked down at my arm and looked away immediately, "Carlisle, take it out of my arm." I said quickly.

"No." He shook his head, "You have to keep hydrated."

"Then I'll _drink_ as much water as you want, but get the damn needle out of my arm."

"No." He said simply, sitting down and opening his book.

"Fine." I sighed and looked at it, trying to figure out how to remove it myself.

"I know what you're thinking right now. Don't even try." Carlisle shook his head.

I moved my hand to my arm, about to touch the end of the needle to yank it out of I had to. Carlisle appeared at my side and grabbed my hand before I was able to touch it. It happened so fast, it took a few seconds for my tired brain to comprehend what just occurred.

"No." He said more sternly, "Do you want to hurt yourself?"

"I can't do needles." I said to him.

"Don't touch it." He shook his head and let go of my hand.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "I have a headache."

"Sorry." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"It's your own fault." Esme said.

"I know." I closed my eyes, "Sorry."

"So…I'm contemplating calling Charlie…" Edward said.

"No!" I sat up straighter and looked at Edward, "No. If you want me to move out then I will but if you don't and you call Charlie, I'm going to be forced to. And I won't ever be permitted to see you or Alice or anyone ever again."

"And he likes me." Alice nodded, "You don't want to do that, Edward."

"I have to admit, Jasper and Emmett are just really bad influences."

Jasper was looking down in shame, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah bro, we know. You don't have to keep reminding us." Emmett said.

Jasper stood up and walked around the couch towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked him.

He stopped briefly to answer her, "To throw all the alcohol out so this doesn't happen again."

"No, you don't need to throw _all_ of it out…" Rosalie said.

"Rosie." Emmett said quietly.

She sat back and pouted, "Okay…"

Jasper kept walking to the kitchen and the house fell completely silent for my ears apart from the occasional sound of glass bottles hitting each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

2 months had passed since I got alcohol poisoning and Jasper threw out all the alcohol on the property. Edward was going hunting with all 4 siblings again, leaving me with Carlisle and Esme again. I was made to sit in the living room as Edward gave me a big speech about how he didn't want me to lie to Carlisle and Esme and he didn't want me drinking while he was gone in front of all of them. I just nodded and told him that I wouldn't go anywhere and I didn't even attempt to argue with him. They left this morning after I left for school.

I got home from school today in tears. I tried to stop them while I was still in my truck but I wasn't very successful and they would have heard my truck come up the driveway so they would come out of it didn't go inside soon. I don't even know why I was crying, I just had a stressful day and Edward wasn't there and I had been feeling so guilty all week. Jacob called to hang out on Tuesday and Thursday but I told him that I was sick both days. He texted me again today at school and said they were having another party Saturday night if I wanted to come. It always happened to be when Edward was away. Anyway, I told him I couldn't come and now he was calling me to see if I was okay. I just wasn't in the mood to hang out with anyone. Angela was having a party tonight and she and Jessica were both questioning why I kept declining the invitation.

I grabbed my bag and stepped out of my truck and walked up the porch steps. I walked in the house and tried to be silent as I opened and closed the door. I walked through the foyer and tried to go straight passed the living room without looking at them. I shook my hair so it fell in front of my face to hide the fresh tears down my cheek and walked upstairs quickly. I knew they saw me and probably smelt the salt in my tears.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I dropped my bag and sat on the end of the bed, trying desperately to keep the unnecessary sobs in. I wasn't very successful but I don't think they would have heard unless they were trying to listen. I stood up and went into the bathroom, deciding that a shower would take some time to get away from seeing them for a while longer.

I spent as much time as I could in there but it didn't feel long enough. It was only 10 minutes, but normally it would be about 5 even if I was washing my hair. I put my bathrobe on and stared at myself in the fogged up mirror. The tears were still falling and I didn't even know what I would say to Carlisle and Esme. I didn't know what was wrong. I shook my head and got my moisturiser out, spreading it on my face and hands before walking into the bedroom and putting on the first outfit I picked up. I tied my hair up into a quick ponytail and looked at the mirror near the door. I had clearly been crying and looked like I would start again at any second.

I needed a drink. An alcoholic drink, not water, but I would have to settle for the second option. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs. I walked into the living room, "Hi." I said quickly as I made my way to the kitchen.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, standing with my back to the archway where I knew Esme and Carlisle were standing.

"Bad day?" Esme asked softly. I looked down at the sink and shook my head, pouring the water out. I watched the water go down the drain and turned the tap on, washing the glass.

"I'm fine." I said as I turned around and walked passed them. I went to walk back upstairs before I heard a knock on the door. No one came here expect to see me. I stopped and walked to the door, fully aware of the two people I considered my parents standing at the archway between the living room and foyer, watching me.

I sighed as I saw Jacob at the door and I opened it, "Hey."

"Bells, you okay? You're not answering my calls, you keep declining my invitations to hang out…You're clearly not sick, either."

"Sorry Jake, I'm just having a bad week." I tried to speak quietly but I knew they Carlisle and Esme could hear anyway.

He gave me a suspicious look, "I was beginning to think they bit you."

I rolled my eyes, "Bye Jacob."

"No, not to kill you, to change you."

"Good bye." I said with more force.

He sighed, "Let me know if you want to talk. See ya, Bells. You're still invited to the party tomorrow night if you change your mind."

"Tempting, but I promised Edward that I wouldn't leave the house all weekend."

"He's not here?" He asked. I shook my head in response, "He just keeps leaving you alone?"

"Carlisle and Esme are here." I said.

"That's okay then." He nodded, "Bye."

I closed the door when he turned around and took a deep breath before walking back to the staircase.

"Bella." Carlisle called me to the living room. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before taking a few steps backwards and looked into the living room.

"Yes?"

"Sit." He motioned to the couch across from himself and Esme. I sighed and walked into the room, sitting on the couch. "Now, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Bella—"

"Nothing happened!" I cut Esme off.

"Then why are you upset?" She asked in a patient voice.

I looked down as I felt tears sting my eyes. I blinked them away, "I don't know."

"You don't know why you're upset?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head and bit at one of my nails. Esme appeared at my side and pulled my arm down gently, "If I'm not allowed to bite, you're not allowed to bite."

I gave her an amused smile and laughed lightly, "Real funny."

"You laughed." She smirked at me. "Anyway, if you don't want to talk about it, would you like to accompany us to Seattle tonight?"

"No, it's okay." I shook my head.

"Are you saying no because you don't want to, because you don't want to interrupt us or because you're having a bad week?"

"All of those reasons." I nodded.

"Okay, you're coming, you don't have a choice." She said.

"Ah, yes I do."

"No." She shook her head, "We aren't meant to leave you here by yourself anyway so you're coming."

* * *

They decided to take me on a ghost tour in Seattle. We were given a tour of an old, abandoned place and then we were given investigative tools to go and find our own paranormal activity and experiences. Apparently it was really active on midnight tours, so that's the one we took. It wasn't scary exactly, just unsettling. The stories we were told, they weren't the most pleasant of tales. Esme was a vampire, almost impossible to kill and she was more scared that I was. She stayed latched to Carlisle's arm the whole time. Every so often we would make eye contact and laugh at her.

We were driving home now, "What if we brought a ghost with us?" Esme asked.

Carlisle laughed, "Esme, do you actually think that they would be able to harm us?"

"They could harm Bella."

"Bella doesn't care." I said quietly, "Bella welcomes the activity."

"Didn't that scare you at all? It scared me."

I smiled at her, "It was a little unsettling, but it wasn't scary. I live with 7 vampires…"

"I _am_ a vampire." She laughed, "That was fun. We're taking Alice and Rosalie when they get back. They'll be scared too."

I smirked, "That could be fun. Take them and then set up some stuff at home to scare them when they get back."

Carlisle looked at me through the rear view mirror, "Evil."

"Come on, it would be hilarious."

"Okay, it would be amusing." Carlisle nodded, "But our house has only been owned by us."

"You don't know that no one was murdered there while you were in a different state, waiting for everyone in Forks to die before you came back."

"You made that sound so immoral." Esme smiled and shook her head. I laughed and looked out the window. Silence fell over us and soon enough, my thoughts from before had crept back into my mind. I didn't notice the tear roll down my cheek.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. I looked up into the rear view mirror where he was watching me. I wiped the tear and looked back out the window. Esme was watching me too. I heard him sigh and I looked at them from the corner of my eye. They were looking at each other, talking at an impossible volume for human ears.

We got home in the very early hours of the morning but I was wide awake, not tired at all. I walked inside ahead of them and sat in the living room.

"Aren't you tired?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle sat down too.

I shook my head, "No, and I don't sleep very well when Edward isn't with me anyway."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Surprise me."

"Preferred genre?"

"Anything that'll make me cry."

"No movies make you cry." She rolled her eyes as she walked to the cabinet of movies underneath the TV. She picked up a 2010 movie, 'Remember Me'; I had heard that it was very sad.

She put it in and sat back down beside Carlisle, curling up at his side. I lay down and watched the movie with them in silence. It was sad, and I did cry a few tears at the end, but I fell asleep on the couch before the credits even ended.

* * *

I woke up with a blanket draped over me, still on the couch. I opened my eyes and looked at the roof for a few seconds before dropping my head to the side too see Carlisle and Esme in a tamed little make out session. I smiled and looked back at the roof, "Gross, get a room."

Carlisle laughed to himself and Esme gave me an embarrassed look when I dropped my head back to the side, "Sorry…"

I smiled and shook my head as I grabbed my phone from the table. It was further away than I thought and I fell off the couch in the process. I just lay half on the ground with my legs still on the couch and unlocked my phone, checking my good morning text from Edward.

Esme and Carlisle both laughed, "The text is more important than your back, apparently." Esme said.

"It doesn't hurt." I smirked.

"It will when you get up." Carlisle said.

"I'll face that issue when it comes." I said as I texted Edward back. They both laughed at me again.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Esme asked, kissing Carlisle once more and standing up.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry." I said quietly as I added 'I love you' to my text and sent it.

"Okay…you want to talk about the tears yesterday?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'd rather you just forgot about it." I looked at her and dropped my legs off the couch and got up, sitting on it properly. She shook her head and sat back down I rolled my eyes, "I had a bad week. That's all."

"More details, please?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know what you want to hear." I shook my head, "I was having a shit and stressful week and I'm failing my biology assignment and Edward wasn't here for me to rant to."

"So there is nothing at all going on between you and friends? Jessica, Angela or Jacob?" Esme asked.

"No." I shook my head, "Angela had a party last night and she and Jessica were suspicious as to why I wasn't going and Jacob has a party tonight that I declined my invitation to. That's all."

"Why haven't you been answering Jacob's calls or texts?"

"Because I didn't feel like hanging out and Edward was getting irritated with the amount of time I was spending with him."

Esme looked at Carlisle briefly, "You promise?"

"I promise." I nodded.

"Okay." Esme smiled, "Do you want Carlisle to help with your biology assignment later?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Okay, so you don't _want_ help, but do you _need_ it?"

I looked down, "Yeah…"

He smiled at me, "I'll help you out when you're ready. Just let me know." He kissed Esme and stood up, kissed my forehead and went upstairs.

"Are you a virgin?" Esme asked me curiously.

"Oh my god." I closed my eyes. "Why?"

"I'm just…curious."

"Or scared I'm going to steal your son's virginity." I smirked at her.

"No." She shook her head, "I am not scared of that. I was literally just curious."

I snickered, "Well yes, I am."

She nodded, "Angela got kicked out for attending a party…but she was allowed to have her own?"

"Her parents are out of town."

"Typical teenage activities. I do not doubt that all 6 of you would have a party if Carlisle and I left for a weekend."

"Knowing Alice and Emmett, it probably would happen." I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to clean things." She smiled at me when my phone started to ring.

I returned her smile when she stood up and I answered the phone, walking upstairs to my room.

* * *

 **This was going to be it, just something short to entertain you while I sorted out my next FF, but if you want more drunken stories, let me know (and ideas for some if there is something particular you would like to see). Thanks guys**

 **-A xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A special thanks to Carriemarie78 for encouraging this. This will be it because I'm still in the process of writing a longer Twilight and 2 Criminal Minds FF's and I also have school and softball 4 days a week so I'm very busy. Also, my laptop has broken and had to be sent away to be repaired so I have to use the family computer for a few weeks so I won't be able to write as much. Sorry that it's taking so long :(**

 **-A xx**

 **Esme**

Carlisle and I had run to Seattle, spent some time walking the streets and ran back this evening. Edward was taking Bella out for dinner so I needn't worry about cooking for her or making sure she actually ate something. When neither I nor someone else cooks anything and she insists on dong it herself, she often forgets to cook and eat and that worried Carlisle and I greatly but we would never tell her that until we saw reason to. We figured she just got distracted.

My phone buzzed as we reached the outskirts of Forks and my phone regained signal. We ran through a very deserted part of the forests tonight.

"Who's that?" Carlisle asked as I unlinked my hand from his so I could type.

"Alice. About an hour ago she said that she and the others were going to hunt and that Bella was at home. She said, and I quote, "Don't be too loud, you wouldn't want to scar her"." I smirked and shook my head.

Carlisle laughed lightly, "We would never…"

"Oh, well we have before."

"To be fair, that was before she actually moved in and Edward never told us she was coming home with him that night and we were busy before she even got there."

I laughed, thinking back to that night and the morning after, "Do you remember how hard she tried not to look at either of us throughout the whole of the next day? She avoided us as much as she was able to."

He laughed too and nodded, "That was not our proudest moment."

"I don't know…you should have been pretty proud…" I smirked at him.

"I'm going to stop you right there." He smirked as we reached the front of the house. "We don't want to scar her, remember?"

I laughed and we walked inside. It was dark out, around 11 and I assumed Bella would already be in bed considering the others weren't here to entertain her or keep her company. She used to enjoy being alone but now, more often than not, she was always with someone or she would feel very lonely and anxious.

The sickly smell of alcohol filled my nose as soon as I walked through the front door. Vodka, of course. That seemed to be her choice of drink these days. I turned and looked at Carlisle a step behind me as he closed the door and slid his coat off. He sighed and shook his head before hanging it up and walking through the foyer. I followed behind him and leant against the archway to the living room. Carlisle walking straight in and took the bottle of vodka and the glass she was drinking out of from the table and disappeared to the kitchen. I could hear her laughing in the next room as she walked into the living room, looking at her phone. She was continuously watching a short video that sounded like it consisted of a series of dog barks.

"Bella." Carlisle said disapprovingly from the archway from the kitchen and dining. She looked up at him from her phone, startled.

"Oh…hi." She looked at him and then to me. I glanced at my husband and saw the thought in his eyes as he contemplated what he should do here. Bella didn't think anything of the silence and she returned to the video, laughing again, this time hysterically as it automatically continued to play repeatedly. She sat down and continued laughing as I looked at Carlisle again with worried eyes. He was still lost on what to do so he got his phone out of his pocket and texted a short message quickly, sending it to who I assumed was Edward.

He walked over to Bella and swiped the phone from her hands. He locked it and put it in his pocket. She stared at him for a second before her eyes went to the table where her alcohol previously sat. "Did you take the vodka?"

"I did." He nodded, "It is now down the drain."

She dropped her mouth open slightly, "I only drank half of that and you wasted the rest so you owe me 10 bucks. Wait…no 20." Her speech was slow but it wasn't slurred. That was a positive sign, right?

"Where did you get that from?" I asked her quietly, walking further into the room and sitting down on the couch to her right.

"…Emmett."

"He bought you a bottle of vodka for tonight?"

"He bought me a bottle of vodka last week as well as a new phone to repay me for smashing and breaking my old one and I drank the vodka tonight."

"So now we get to talk to the others, too." I said to Carlisle.

He nodded and looked at Bella, "Bed. Now."

"Can I have my—"

"No." Carlisle cut her off and shook his head. She sighed and stood up, walking out of the room and upstairs.

I look at my husband as he answered the call on his phone. I listened as he exchanged a few words with Edward before I heard Edward yelling at Emmett on their end. Alice took Edwards phone and told Carlisle that they'd be back soon and he hung up. He turned and looked at me.

"…At least she could speak clearly?"

He gave me an obvious look and sat down, "Why does she keep doing this?"

"She's a teenager, honey. It was going to happen sometime."

"I hate to even consider it, but what if we threaten to make her move back in with Charlie? We don't have to be serious about it, but we might be able to make her realise the importance of the situation."

I shook my head, "That will just make 3 angry parents instead of 2."

He sighed and sat back on the couch opposite me. I appeared at his side and leant against him. He put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

* * *

"Emmett, I'm not going to argue with you anymore. No one buys her alcohol no matter what you did or how much she begs." I said, finishing the lecture that Carlisle and I had given our children moments ago.

"What about her birthday?" Alice asked.

"No." Edward rolled his eyes, "She hates celebrating it anyway."

"But if she's drunk—"

"No Emmett." Edward cut him off.

It was morning now. I heard Bella get up earlier and have a shower and she was now walking down the staircase. She walked in and looked fine. "Where's my phone?"

"Carlisle's pocket." Rosalie said, turning and looking at her with a smile, "Rebellious these days, Bella?"

She nodded and grabbed the keys to her truck that we tried to replace several times but she kept declining.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked her.

"Charlie's." She said quietly as she walked out of the room. Alice sat quietly for a second before she gasped, shot up and disappeared. I heard her calling out to Bella as she opened the front door.

Edward stood up and followed her out quickly.

"What just happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I guess Alice saw why she was going to Charlies. Emmett, 20 bucks she's trying to move out of here and back in with Charlie?"

"You're on. She wouldn't do that."

I looked at Carlisle, "Is this because of us?" I whispered to him.

He shook his head, "She didn't hear us discussing it so I couldn't be. Well, at least not because we considered telling her that."

"You were going to kick her out?" Jasper asked.

"No." I shook my head, "We just discussed the possibility of telling her that we might if she kept doing this."

"So you were going to threaten her. You, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, were going to _threaten_ Bella." Rosalie shook her head, "Cruel, but I like the way you roll."

"We were not going to threaten her." Carlisle said.

I looked at him, "We kind of were…"

The conversation ended as Edward walked back in followed by Alice dragging Bella in behind her by her wrist. She almost fell over and Emmett and Jasper laughed quietly.

"Ow, Alice." Bella yanked her arm from Alice's grip and glared at her. She pulled her sleeve up and looked at the mark that Alice had left on her arm, "That is going to bruise!"

Alice groaned and rolled her eyes, "Edward, please hurry up and change her because I'm sick of hurting her."

"Well…you could start by not dragging me inside." Bella said snidely.

"You could not irritate me by not moving out."

"Oh, _I'm_ irritating _you_? Sorry Alice." She said sarcastically,

"You might—"

"Stop!" I cut Alice off. "Who decided to have daughters?" I asked Carlisle. He shot me a small amused smile.

"It was a joint decision." Edward said.

"I am also a daughter and I'm being good right now." Rosalie said quietly.

"Bella, we don't want you to move out." I said, ignoring Edward and Rosalie's comments. I could tell she felt very awkward now so I looked to Jasper. He got the message and relaxed her. She glared at him next and looked back at Carlisle and I.

"I didn't say you wanted me to." I gave her an obvious look and she sighed, "Fine. I'm sick of disappointing you with my bad decisions and I am moving out. I said it, are you happy?" She turned around and walked out. Carlisle stood up and followed her out quickly.

"Savage." Rosalie said quietly.

"Rosie." Emmett hushed her.

Silence fell over the room as we all listened to Carlisle's attempt at making Bella see that we loved her and in no way ever wanted her to move out.

"Once again, I should never have left." Edward said quietly.

"You need to be able to feed, Edward." Jasper said quietly. "If anyone here is to blame it's Emmett for buying her the stuff anyway."

"She would have gotten it from Jessica or Angela or something anyway…" Emmett said quietly.

"Or the mutts." Alice added.

Carlisle called me and I followed their voices to Carlisle's office where Bella had broken down. He was crouched in front of her, trying to calm her down but he wasn't having much luck. I closed the door behind me and walked towards her. She stood up quickly and ran into my arms. "I'm sorry…I don't know what I'm doing."

I smiled and kissed her hair, "It's okay, honey. You're a teenager. This happens with the majority of people your age." I looked at Carlisle over her shoulder. He was now sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk but it was turned to face us. He smiled at me and stood up. He rubbed Bella's shoulder comfortingly and walked out of the room to leave me to talk to her.

"I'll stop drinking so much."

"Good." I smiled at her when she pulled away. "Now come downstairs and sit with Edward and pretend you never considered moving out because they are all a little shocked down there and Emmett now owes Jasper 20 dollars."

"They bet on it?"

I nodded and smiled again, "They bet on everything. You should know that by now."

"Never let them in a casino, they'll blow all their money away." She said quietly as we walked out of Carlisle's office.

"Oh, it's happened before. Carlisle gave all of them large amounts of money because he felt bad over something I don't remember and he took them to Vegas."

Bella laughed, "At least Edward wouldn't have lost much."

"Believe it or not, he lost more than Rosalie did." I smirked, thinking back to the morning after when they all discussed their losing and winnings. I was trying to distract her now and I think it was working momentarily.


End file.
